nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Volkswagen Beetle
The Volkswagen Beetle, formally known as the Type 1 and affectionately nicknamed the Bug or Käfer in German, is a rear-engine economy car from Volkswagen which was produced from 1938 to 2003. It is powered by a flat-4 engine with a displacement between 1.1 to 1.6 litres and was initially available with a 4-speed Manual transmission. It was replaced by a 4-speed auto-clutch manual in 1961, and by a 3-speed auto-clutch manual in 1967. It was designed in 1931 by Ferdinand Porsche and Zündapp as "the people's car" under Adolf Hitler's orders, who envisioned a low-cost car to be used by the German public for Nazi Germany's Reichsautobahn road network, alongside similar mass market initiatives such as the Volksempfänger radio. Local automotive manufacturers of the time were limited to luxury models, and as such, few people in Germany could afford anything bigger than a motorcycle. Over 21 million units were sold thanks to its affordability and reliability. The last Beetle was assembled in Puebla, Mexico. This last Beetle, nicknamed "El Rey" (Spanish for "The King") after a legendary Mexican song by José Alfredo Jiménez, was delivered to the company's museum in Wolfsburg, Germany. ''Need for Speed II'' The Beetle appears as an AI controlled traffic vehicle in ''Need for Speed II''. In the PC release, it can be driven by the player upon entering vwbug at the car select screen. ''Need for Speed: Nitro'' The Beetle can be purchased for $15,000 in Need for Speed: Nitro as a Family Class C car and is unlocked from the beginning. It is rated 2 in acceleration, handling, and drifting; and 1 in strength. Omar, the top racer in Cairo, drives a Beetle in all of its Bronze Cup race events except for the Drift Challenge, Time Attack, and Speed Trap events. In addition, his Beetle can also be seen in his profile video. Omar Omar's Beetle can be unlocked as a collectable car for use in both Arcade Mode and Career Mode, once all stars are obtained in all Cairo Bronze Cup events. ''Need for Speed: Payback'' The Volkswagen Beetle appears in Need for Speed: Payback as a Derelict. It was unveiled at EA Play as one of the four cars that could be customised in the demo. Stock It is a derelict car that can be built after finding all five of its parts. The rumour as to the location of its first part is unlocked upon completing the Mac: Shift-Lock questline in chapter 3 - City Lights. Upon all of its parts being found, it can be built into a drag, drift, off-road, race, or runner class car. Finding the parts for all derelicts will allow for it to be purchased from either the drag, drift, off-road, race, or runner class dealerships, and purchasing the Speedcross Story Bundle will allow it to be purchased from the speedcross dealership. Spring Bug The Spring Bug edition is unlocked upon successfully delivering it to Rav at his airfield during its rotation period as an abandoned car. As a unique vehicle, it can not be altered with any visual customisation items, it can not have its paint and wrap modified, and can not be stance tuned. It can, however, be equipped with performance parts and vanity items. ''Need for Speed: Heat'' The Beetle appears in Need for Speed: Heat following an article, revealing it to be part of the game's official car list, was publishedArticle: ea.com (2019) Under the Hood: Need for Speed Heat Car List. Available at: https://www.ea.com/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-heat/news/nfs-heat-car-listArticle: gtplanet.net (2019) Need for Speed Heat Full Car List Revealed. Available at: https://www.gtplanet.net/need-for-speed-heat-car-list/ on August 19, 2019, and appears in the NFS: Heat Studio app as part of container 9, which was released on October 15, 2019. Stock The stock Beetle can be unlocked in Need for Speed: Heat. Gallery 427.jpg|''Need for Speed II'' NFSNitro_VWBeetle.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' NFSNBeetleModified.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Modified) Omar VWBeetle.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Omar's) NFSPB_VolkswagenBeetle_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' NFSPB_VolkswagenBeetle_SpringBug_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' (Spring Bug) NFSPB Volkswagen BeetleBaja.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' (Off-road Super Build) NFSHE_App_Volkswagen_Beetle.jpg|''NFS: Heat Studio'' References pl:Volkswagen Beetle